The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
In conventional light emitting devices, a resin imparted with light reflecting properties by having a light transmissive resin contain a light reflecting filler has been utilized as a fight reflecting member to surround a light emitting element as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-243822
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-047773 discloses a light emitting device which includes an LED mounted in the recess of a package formed by using a resin material containing 46 wt % or more of a light reflecting filler. A light emitting device having good light extraction efficiency is desired.